Conventionally, there has been proposed a device which extracts various objects existing in the vicinity of a vehicle. Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a method to mount a single infrared camera on a vehicle, to detect an object in the vicinity of a vehicle from an image captured by the camera, and to acquire a distance to the object based on a change ratio of a size of the object in the image.